


老师（系列）

by overlap



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 伉俪 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overlap/pseuds/overlap





	1. Chapter 1

我叫朴珍荣，在我十七岁的第一天，我死了。  
我说的这个死，应该和常人眼里的死不太一样，但也没什么大区别。肉体的死和灵魂的死说到底都是个死，而照这个逻辑来看，我显然是死的不能再死了。  
十七岁的我干了之前的十六年里绝对不会干的事儿，我对一个人说我有点喜欢你。喜欢这个词儿我以前不是没说过，我是个懂礼貌的人，对每一个床伴表达感谢的方式之一就是语言，例如，我真是太喜欢你了，你好棒哦这类我看来没什么意义但他们却听的很高兴的话。但这回情况有些不一样，因为我说这话时我们并没有在床上，也没在厕所，或者办公室，或者任何一个具备足够私密性可以打炮的地方。我在天台上哆哆嗦嗦地吹着冷风，对和我上床一年多的固定炮友，一个二十多岁的男人说出来这句话，传达出来的意思就很滑稽可笑了。  
更可笑的是，他拒绝了我，带着一脸你早该如此的得意表情，用惋惜的口吻说，你确定你的喜欢是一点儿吗？  
于是我就死了，死得很没面子，我生平第一次正常使用喜欢这个词竟然得到如此不走心的回复，我非常愤怒。而愤怒的后果就是我上前咬住了他的嘴唇，我们在天台上来了一炮。  
忘了说，这个男人的名字叫林在范，挺普通一个名字，他的职业也相当普通，他是我班上的数学老师。

有段时间我一直重复地做着同样的一个梦，我在爬楼梯，楼梯很长，很黑，爬着很累。终于爬到顶上的时候我发现那是座天台，一个男人在上面吹风，可能在抽烟，因为我闻到他身上飘过来的烟味儿，奇怪的是明明我在做梦那烟味儿却如此逼真，于是在梦里的我蠢蠢欲动，上前拍他的肩膀，想讨支烟抽。  
他转过身来。  
我没来得及看见他的脸就醒了。  
醒来后我摸了一下床单，照样是一片潮湿。我对此见怪不怪，无论是频繁地遗精，还是每天早上无一例外的升旗和打手枪，都不算什么。我知道我大概异于常人，但如果将旺盛的性欲归结于青春期，一切又都变得合情合理了。让我烦恼的是如何解决这种需求，说实话约一次干净又畅快的炮算是奢侈的事儿，因为通常你在软件里找到的都是常年看色情杂志硬不起来的宅男，或是热衷玩SM的异装癖，而这两者无论哪个都不是我的菜，酒吧里又都是油腻腻的中年老男人和看起来就有性病的鸭子。所以我只好DIY，但这样无异于饮鸩止渴。是时候找一个性伴了，最好年纪别太大，没病，单纯上床干完就走的那种。我脑子里跳出来一个人，就是刚才梦里出现的男人，他挺符合我的要求，我没看到他的长相，但我就是有种直觉，他在床上一定很带劲儿。等我回过神的时候我发现我又硬了，我的手正在机械地套弄着，我想着那个男人身上的烟味儿，他很宽的肩膀，想象着他的脸，精液喷出来溅了我一手。我疲倦地窝在被子里，连手指也不想动一下。  
该上晚自习的时候我去了学校，我没到教室，而是去了天台。第四教学楼楼顶上有个挺大的天台，我每次翘课的时候都会来这里，也不干什么，只是发呆，我怀疑梦里的天台就是这儿。  
我爬上楼梯的时候是有点期待的，等我看见天台上那点火光以后就更期待了。那里果然有人。  
是个男人，在抽烟。  
他听到脚步声转过头来，我终于看清楚了他的脸。  
是个年轻男人，长得不错。不是一般意义上的漂亮，但很有男人味儿。常有人说我漂亮，我对此不屑一顾，无论形容一个男人还是男生都不应该说他漂亮，但人们就爱这么形容我，这导致我看见长得还不错的男人，都会恶意地形容他漂亮。不过这个词用在眼前这人身上的确不太恰当，他有双细长的眼睛，笑起来有种挑衅的味道。  
大概是见我一直不说话，男人朝我喷了口烟，他点亮了打火机，火苗跳出来，他把火机凑近他的脸，问我，认识吗。  
我好一会儿才反应过来他是在问我认不认识他，于是我僵硬地摇摇头。他又问我抽不抽烟，我想问他我看起来有这么老吗，在他们大人眼里未成年不是都不能抽烟吗，但我最后什么都没说，我接过来他给我的烟，叼在嘴上，他凑上前给我打火。  
我看着他，他嘴唇很薄，看起来薄情寡义，非常符合我的审美。我们在沉默中抽完一根烟，然后我没跟他打招呼就回去了，一根烟的交情不算多，留一晚上也就够了。我花了一晚上时间想那个男人，他给我的烟是很普通的中华，而我居然尝出了甜味儿，有点像我小时候吃的那种梅子糖。我自作主张地称他为梅子糖先生，并下定决心，如果我再见到梅子糖先生，我就去勾引他。  
不管他有男朋友还是有女朋友，是弯还是直。我在这方面对自己还是有信心的。  
我没有等太久，第二天我去上课的时候班里一如既往地吵，同桌扯着大嗓门跟我说教数学的老头儿突然心梗死了，今天要来一个新的数学老师。  
我哦了一声，没什么反应，我对谁来教我并不关心，我从来不听课，有时间就看看课本，看完就睡觉。我有个很实用的技能，可以睁着眼睛睡觉，这样我就可以光明正大地在课上大睡特睡，而老师们只会以为我是个认真听课的好学生。  
我还没来得及睡着他就进来了，那个传说中的新数学老师，我的梅子糖先生。他今天穿了件黑衬衫，有几颗扣子没系，锁骨完全露了出来，皮肤很白，我觉得他是故意的，不过我很喜欢。他喉结的形状很漂亮，我在他讲话时一直盯着它看，他说以后我就是你们的数学老师了，课上是老师，课下大家可以把我当朋友，大家都配合地鼓起掌来，我一边鼓着掌一边想那可不行，我可是要和你上床的人，交朋友多伤感情啊。  
他看着我，笑了一下。  
成年人想必很懂小孩子的伎俩，他后来和我说他见到我的第一眼就明白我脑袋里在想什么。这样看，在林在范成为我的老师以后，我花了不到一个月的时间滚上他的床，速度不算很快。  
你真要和我上床？  
他可真是个演员，在我明确表达了我的诉求以后竟然显得很惊讶。这太虚伪了，我扯开他衣领把他推到办公桌上，直到这时他还在象征性地拒绝我。  
我们花了一点时间讨论谁上谁下的问题。林在范虽然肩很宽，但腰很细，有层薄薄的肌肉，摸上去手感很好，我觉得他是个当受的好材料。但他对我竟敢觊觎他屁股这件事上表现得很激烈，这像话吗，他对我说，你看看你这张脸，你这个身板，适合操人吗。我回答说什么不适合的，我虽然年纪小，但我可以学啊。然后我就被他抱起来了，他把我抱到他办公桌旁的沙发上，低头对我笑了一下，说这么劳累的事儿，你一个小孩子，不能干。  
他都这么说了我就没再坚持，说实话我对在上还是在下没什么执念，只要爽就行。他技术的确是很好，不知道拿多少女人练过，不像一般男人连前戏都不做就急着进来，他相当耐心，把性爱这活儿做得很精细。我在他亲我的时候就已经湿透了，他的舌头在我口腔里不紧不慢地打着圈儿，模拟着抽插的动作，我一想到他会以这样的动作干我，小腹上就有团火在烧，于是我哼哼了一声。他的眼睛眯起来，像是很满意我的表现，然后他把手指伸到我后面。  
都这么湿了。我听见他故作惊讶的声音，有点不耐烦，踹了他一脚，结果我的脚腕被他抓住了。  
脚踝好细啊。他又说，像个姑娘。  
一听这话我就火了，我最讨厌的就是别人说我漂亮，而他竟然得寸进尺，说我长得像个姑娘，我对他说你才像个姑娘，你全家都像姑娘。他笑得很开心，手指在我身体里戳来戳去，我怀疑他选错了职业，他应该去当音乐老师，他把我当成了架钢琴在弹，而且弹得很投入，完全不理我的叫骂。  
林在范我操你大爷。我说。  
这时我感觉有根东西抵在了我屁股上，我稍微感受了一下，那东西尺寸相当不错。被我这么骂还能勃起，我有点佩服他。他一边干我一边问，怎么不骂了。  
我想说你这人是不是个抖M欠骂啊还，但是我没说出来，我在忙着喘气，他那根东西太大了，我撑得慌。这人真是相当恶劣，见我不说话，把我翻过来换成了坐姿，又插进去，顶得很深，我一下没忍住，叫了起来。  
他还在笑，很贱地评价说，叫起来也很像姑娘。  
我翻了个白眼。  
再叫一声听听。他说。  
我闭了嘴不理他，他也不说话了，专心致志地卖力操我，要把我操到叫出来为止。我被他顶的头晕脑胀，下身连着他的地方水淋淋的。  
他探手捞了一把，把手指递到我眼前，我看见上面有他的体液，但大部分是我流出来的水。  
流这么多水，还说你不是姑娘。  
我开始很生气，但后来麻木了，什么东西一直说都会变得无动于衷，于是我自暴自弃地想行吧，我就是个姑娘，还是个很骚的姑娘，勾引老师上床的那种。  
他把我的身体折起来，掰成一个不可思议的弧度，我的腿搭在他肩上，在他坚持不懈的活塞运动中一颤一颤。  
你真软啊。他说。  
你挺硬的。我礼尚往来，很客气地夸赞他，然后我顺便问他，操未成年的感觉怎么样。  
他的身体僵了一下，我想他还不太习惯把平时的身份搬上床，我拖长声音叫他老师。  
他不说话了，无论是说我像个姑娘，还是让我叫出来之类的话，他都不再说，他变得相当安静。  
我觉得我在他眼睛里看见了怒气，他操我的动作又快又猛烈，显然是生气了，我满意地笑起来，我赢了。  
在口舌上大获全胜的结果就是，在另一方面我输得很惨。终于结束的时候我下半身都是麻的，他的东西还堵在我身体里，这家伙大概是几年没开荤了，存货一次性清零，不知道射了有多少次。  
我看了看自己胀鼓鼓的肚子，伸手推他，说，你没病吧。  
啊？他回答。  
没病的话也要戴套，我不喜欢内射，清理起来不方便。  
他从我身体里退出来，拍拍我的屁股，说，夹紧。  
我下意识地缩紧了，他的精液还留在我肚子里，我像个怀了孩子的孕妇一样行动不便，头晕脑胀，腿还软。  
那就别清理，夹着它去上课。他说。  
我瞠目看着他，你疯了吧你。  
他已经坐回办公桌前，装模作样地开始改作业，说，我没病，也不喜欢戴套，还有，做的时候别叫我老师。  
我的脸一下子沉下来，这是要给我立规矩了，他当老师的臭毛病居然还能体现在床上。于是我说，我就这样走出你办公室，你信不信。  
他看了看我，叹了口气，他的眼神让我很不舒服，像在看一个没道理的小孩儿瞎胡闹似的，我觉得他在倚老卖老。凭什么我被他压着干，还要什么都听他的，就凭他大我几岁，是我的数学老师？那这理由也太牵强了。  
你真是个禽兽老师。我对他说。  
我想激怒他，但没成功。他走过来，一把将我抱起来，说，行，你说什么是什么，我给你清理，我的好学生。  
我没想到他的办公室旁边还有一个隔间，里面就是浴室，我被他囫囵放进浴缸里，抬眼瞪他。  
怎么了。他问。  
你是不是早就计划好了。我说。  
他愣了一下，随即无声地笑起来，他笑得实在太开心，以至于我有点难堪，我怒气冲冲地骂他，笑屁啊。  
你误会了。他咧着嘴对我说，我向学校申请了宿舍，连着我的办公室，这样比较方便。  
我没再听他的解释，我在忙着看他的牙齿，和藏在牙齿下的红舌头。我刚才怎么没发现呢，这人实在性感，真正性感的人连笑起来时露出的虎牙都性感。  
我边想着，边亲了上去，结果我们在浴缸里又做了一回。  
我觉得挺舒服的，不过林在范恐怕不这么觉得，因为事后他对着一片狼藉的浴室，表情实在不太美妙。


	2. Chapter 2

性能使过分活跃的大脑得到短暂的安宁。  
大部分人的脑袋都是豆腐渣工程，塞满了诸多可有可无的东西，周转不灵，卡机的情况时有出现。而他们竟然就任由自己每天携带着这个废物器官跑来跑去，这实在让我感到惊讶。  
我觉得我不是这些人中的一员 ，林在范应该也不是。他虽然时常表现得像个流氓一样无赖且放肆，但脑容量显然比一般流氓要大得多。  
你为什么想当个中学老师？  
问这话的时候我正在写数学作业，我俯趴在床上写，这姿势相当不雅，让我想到动物世界里低等动物交配的场景，而林在范正以一个更加不雅的姿势跨坐在我后面，我们连在一起，我的大脑被数学题塞满，身体被他塞满。  
不为什么。他回答，写完这张卷子才准射出来。  
林在范有一些奇奇怪怪的癖好，我对此不以为意，我早知道一个老师如果能这么快接受他的未成年学生，就一定不会是一个正常人。我姑且将它称之为情趣，他玩得开，我也放得开，可是这回不一样。我非常不喜欢后入的姿势，这让我感觉自己重返原始社会，他骑着我，像在骑一匹马一样。于是我挣扎起来，他在我屁股上抽了一巴掌，他好像很兴奋，性器堵在我身体里，又涨大了一圈儿。  
我骂他变态。  
没想到你还会害羞啊，他答非所问，甚至得寸进尺，凑过来叼着我的耳垂，暧昧地吹气，压低声音说，你一害羞，整个人都变成粉色了。  
这不是害羞，是羞辱。  
林在范在这方面表现得像块木头一样不开窍，我看出来他洋洋得意，以为自己驯服了我。天底下哪有那么容易的事，我允许他操我，不过是因为他操我操得舒服，是对他床上技术的肯定，不代表我肯定他其他方面，不代表他可以对我为所欲为。  
我把笔一摔，说，我不写了。  
这本来就是额外的作业，林在范借口我数学成绩不好要我来这儿补课，实际上他采用另一种形式进行“补课”，角色扮演中被压的那方通常不需要花什么力气，但是我挺累的，我不光要防着他在我思考时骤然深顶进去，还恰巧该死地顶在最敏感的地方，也要防着自己射出来弄脏卷子，我们已经这样报废了七八张卷子，他还是神采奕奕，而我只想睡觉。  
那就不写。他一把把我抱起来，就着相连的姿势走出卧室。今天我没在他办公室，而是跟着他回了家，林在范家里有扇很大的落地窗，外边是个小公园。已经入夜了，我望下去，下面黑黢黢一片，我什么都看不见。  
他把我压在落地窗上，还在不紧不慢地捅我，说实话我的后穴已经有些麻木，但冰冷的玻璃刺激着前端，他一上一下地顶弄我，乳头反复被摩擦着，我不用看都可以想象它们已经肿成什么样子了。  
我很难受，也有点生气。我觉得他太不尊重我了，这么对我，还有空说些无聊的荤话。  
能出奶吗。他掐着我的乳尖说，坏心地把我的胸捏出一个形状，好像我是个橡皮泥似的，可男可女，可以是个人，也可以是条狗。  
我忍不住呻吟起来，他抽插的速度快了许多，我和他交叠着喘息，睁着模糊的眼看玻璃，上面倒映出他的脸，是相当奇异的表情——很恶毒，鞭笞我像鞭笞他的仇人，但是...又很温柔。  
我不明白我为什么会用温柔这个词来形容他，林在范完全和温柔沾不上边啊，他在床上是个蛮不讲理的暴君，下了床又变成衣冠楚楚的斯文败类，眼镜也遮不住他的犀利，他细长刻薄的眼睛，棱角分明的下颚，薄情寡义的嘴唇，都和温柔相去甚远。可我看见玻璃上的他垂下头，以一种亲吻情人的姿态吻我的脖颈。  
潮湿温暖的嘴唇，以及舌尖，在我脖子上游动，他一路舔吻下去，然后停住了。  
你太瘦了，他低声笑了笑，锁骨都可以养鱼了。  
我没看他，我闭上了眼，那种炽热的眼光还如影随形，我觉得一瞬间我仿佛没有了锁骨，不，是全身的骨架都没有了，我整个人都在他的目光里融化。该死的成年人，连虚伪的深情都可以装得如此真实。  
你想想，他蛊惑着我，客厅的灯可是开着的，我们在干什么，外面的人都能看见。  
我下意识地绷紧身体。他还在玩着我的乳头，声音像夜风一样散开在我周围，你在床上的样子很漂亮，不介意我分享一下吧？能看到的都是幸运的人。  
我颤抖起来。这个流氓...他的手指太粗糙了，这样轻慢的玩弄都能让我感觉到破皮流血的疼痛，而我耻于承认的一点是，我竟然在这疼痛里感受到加倍的愉悦。  
我知道你喜欢。他又说，下次我们玩儿个更大的。

我没有等太久，林在范真实演绎了什么叫以天为被，以地为床。我觉得野战是个很不理智的选择，很难获得快感，而且也不卫生。但是在欲望面前…好吧，什么理智都去他妈的吧。  
周末林在范罕见地很有兴致，要约我出去露营。事实上我们荒唐的行径仅限于工作日，在周末我们表现得像是素未谋面的陌生人。不过这一回，我见他打破规则如此轻描淡写，也就不怎么当回事儿了。成年人的花招就是很多，我还从来没露过营，很有些期待。林在范查了天气，又蝎蝎螫螫带来一大堆设备，甚至还有烧烤架，他很会描述，简单的露营在他的渲染下变得美轮美奂。于是我的期待由五分变成了十分。  
但我还是有点不放心，就问他，你干嘛突然想起这个。  
怕你在家太无聊呗。怎么样，哥哥对你好吧？  
他又当我老师，又当我哥，还要将我吃干抹净，便宜占了十足十，我不太甘心，开始盘算要怎么样煞煞他的气焰才好。  
出发前我在兜里装了两颗钉子，我想象着林在范发现车胎瘪下去时又惊异又失望的表情，想着想着，我就忍不住笑起来。  
笑什么呢，这么傻。他伸手到我头上胡乱揉了一把。  
我不笑了，气哼哼地瞪着他。他歪着嘴角，眼睛眯起来，痞里痞气的，一点儿也不像个教书育人的老师。他朝我凑过来...  
我下意识地往后缩了缩。  
安全带，要哥哥给你扣啊？  
他没等我反应，很利索地给我系好，手撑在座位上，朝我低下头来，目光灼灼地与我对视。  
你...你干嘛？  
我有点害怕，也有点期待。我竟然控制不住自己地乱想起来，我朝他敞得很开的衬衫领口看进去，看到他起伏的胸膛，想象着...他淡褐色的乳头，动情时会变成深红，他劲瘦的腰线，再往下...  
妈的。  
我怎么干什么都能想到那档子事。我无情地把他推回到座位上，没好气地骂他，耍什么流氓，专心开车。  
他笑得很开心，而我在他的笑声里继续胡思乱想。  
感觉在郊外来一次车震也不错。  
我暗暗决心，等他把车开出城就借口要解手，下车把钉子撒在轮胎上，再过一会儿，等他发现车出了问题，已经没有可以修车的地方了，我们只能等。而在等待的这段时间里...我就可以为所欲为。  
我认为主动出击是很占优势的行为，我主动勾引他，哪怕自个儿是被压的那个人，那也是我嫖了他，而不是他嫖了我。我是体贴的上等嫖客，按林在范的技术...应该算鸭店里的头牌牛郎。  
计划实行得很顺利。等我把他压在驾驶座上时，我如愿以偿地在他眼睛里收获了惊讶。  
我慢慢把驾驶座降下去，俯身在他唇上乱啃一通。他任由我啃，盯了我一会儿，然后闷笑出声。  
小珍荣，车是你动了手脚？  
我不理他，专心致志继续啃他的嘴唇。他猛地扣住我后脑，加深了这个吻，我在这场和他争夺氧气的战役中败下阵来，他比我多吃几年大米，力气比我大，吻技也比我好得多。等我回过神来，裤子已经被他拽下了大半，T恤乱糟糟地推上去露出胸膛，他的嘴唇顺势滑下来，含住我立起的乳尖。  
我很没骨气地软了身体，由着他想干什么干什么。  
我好像成功了，又好像没成功。他的舌头挑逗着我，甚至还用牙齿研磨我。我喘息着搂紧他的脖子，一面迷迷糊糊地想，跟我开始设想的还是不太一样，怎么看都是他占了便宜...  
我没空继续想下去了，这个荒唐的人居然一手抱起我，推开车门下了车。  
你干什么？！  
我被他像扛麻袋一样扛在肩上，使劲儿挣扎，他扛我的姿势太粗鲁了，我的胃顶在他硬邦邦的肩膀上，差点没把午饭吐出来。  
他抖开一张塑料布，铺开了把我丢在上面，随即扑上来，结结实实把我压在身下。  
你...你想弄死我啊。我有气无力地说。  
在车上束手束脚的，太没意思。你想做咱们到外面来做。  
我瞠目看着他，林在范你疯了吧。  
这地方虽然人少，好歹在公路旁边，时不时就会有车经过。虽然天色已经暗下来，但眼力好的还是能马上看出我们在干什么。  
你这么想让别人看，怎么不去做AV男优呢？我气急败坏地骂他，有病吧你？哪有人在公路边随便发情的，你...  
我话没说完他的嘴就堵上来了，他很凶狠地亲我，一面还在我胸上摸来摸去，节奏掌握得很好。这人完全知道我要什么，我被他吃得死死的，自然不会再有什么机会抗议。  
夏天已经过去，入了秋的傍晚还是有些凉意的，裸露的皮肤很快起了一小排鸡皮疙瘩，他伸出舌头舔我，舔那些细小的颗粒，我寒毛都要立起来了，唾液将两枚乳头包裹起来，湿淋淋的，风从上面拂过，我闷哼出声。  
叫出来。他说，不会有人听见。  
我想回他我信你的大头鬼，但是又一串呻吟卡在喉咙口，我说不出话了，我的身体总是如此不给我面子。他的手指嵌进去，微凉地推进，在温度迥异的肠道里推进。我弓起身体，很迫切地希望此刻埋进我身体里的不是手指，而是他。  
你比以前要湿得快。在这种时候他居然还有精力调侃我，原来你喜欢这么劲爆的啊，我还真没看出来。  
劲爆你母亲。  
我喘了一会儿，很客气地回敬他。林在范这人真是个不折不扣的贱人，睚眦必报，听了我这话立马把手指退出去。他已经扩张到了三根，我的身体被完全打开了，没有别的东西进来，便只有冷风。  
你...  
你什么你。他眯起眼睛，想要啊？你知道怎么做。  
我忍气吞声，只得不情不愿地冲他张开手臂，抱我。  
抱？他笑着问，就只是抱一下？  
你他妈...我快要被他气死了，索性很大声地冲他喊，操我，我要你操我，这样总行了吧？  
他好像被按了开关一样，我一个口令，他一下子冲进来，填满了我，滚烫的，是要让我的皮肤为之融化，血液为之沸腾的温度。我从来不知道一个人的身体可以被开发到如此深的地步，我也从来不知道我可以如此柔软，可以被他折成任何想要的样子。他紧紧压在我身上，我们严丝合缝，除了汗液便只有精液，不再有风，不再有晚上，连路过的车辆都不再有，我只能听见他的心跳，活生生地跳在我每一寸皮肤上，嵌进我与他相连的地方，蔓延入侵至我的大脑。  
这也许就是我为什么不拒绝性，性能使人愉悦，能使人心无旁骛，能使人感觉到活着。从前我不相信性除了宣泄欲望还能得到什么，我为我无止境的性欲感到苦恼，但自从遇到林在范，我只希望这欲望变得更多。  
将我和他都溺死在欲望的深海里吧，哪怕马上死掉也没有关系，只要活在这一刻就可以了。  
一簇明黄色的灯光照进深海，是车灯，它破开尘雾，远远地朝这边驶来。  
我绞紧林在范，和他双双释放出来。  
怎么样，开心吗。他问我。  
我没说话。  
我望着他，从他眼睛里看到了海。


	3. Chapter 3

介于我可爱的学生搞了一出并不怎么可爱的恶作剧，露营潦草地结束了。说实话一开始我只是想和他正经约个会，之前那些只能算是花式寻由头打炮罢了，我猜小屁孩对此有点儿厌倦。高中生谈恋爱不都喜欢玩儿浪漫么，我们虽然不能算作恋爱，但打炮之余偶尔换个方式，也可以充作一种情趣。  
结果他成功地把这次情趣变成了野趣，露营的主题不再是绿地，帐篷，烧烤，而是天空，塑料布和朴珍荣。对此我很满意，将他吃干抹净顺便感谢他的盛情款待。但珍荣恐怕没那么满意，我在打电话叫拖车的时候他一直在旁边瞪我。他长了一张圆脸蛋儿，白白净净还带着婴儿肥，眼角堆着潮红余韵，瞪人的时候相当没有威慑力。  
怎么？我问他，不高兴么。  
他不说话，他的裤子在这场“露营”中报废了，我自愿贡献出我的大衣，将他裹得很严实。高中生的骨架到底是小，他缩在我的大衣里，只露出一个脑袋和小半截白生生的腿。我看了他一会儿，忽然有点儿高兴，哪怕我的野营计划被这个熊孩子搅得泡了汤，我也高兴。  
笑什么笑。他恶声恶气道。  
我觉得是我把他惯得太过，开始他还注意着我的身份，即使在床上也还算循规蹈矩。除了有时会恶劣地叫我老师以外。这并不能使我硬起来，甚至还会起反作用，小屁孩在提醒我这不是角色扮演，我是真的上了一个未成年，而且这未成年还是我的学生。但是我并没有停下来的自觉，珍荣是个漂亮小孩儿，也是个非常够格的炮友，我在一定程度内娇纵着他，他察言观色，恃宠而骄。这种微妙的关系带给我一种快感，我猜他同样乐在其中。  
我注意到那恶声恶气里带着些不正常的颤抖，他眼角的那抹红已经蔓延到脸颊上了，我有点儿慌，放软声音问他怎么了。  
在范哥，他回答我，我有点冷。  
我将他打横抱起来，他很顺从地将头搁在我肩膀上。我将他抱回车里，伸手试了试他的体温，低得不正常。我没想到他身体这么弱，暗骂自己的不着调，珍荣胡闹，我还真就由着他胡闹了。  
我说，再稍微等会儿，拖车来了我带你回家。  
他低声嘀咕了几句，我凑近了听，好像是在说不想回家什么的。我想起他来我家过夜的那几次，到早上总是磨磨蹭蹭不肯回去，我觉得我开始明白他为什么这么早熟了。珍荣很古怪，他的古怪和同龄小孩儿完全不一样，这一点我刚刚接触他就发现了。我挪了挪身体，将他抱在我膝盖上，珍荣毛茸茸的发旋儿正擦在我下巴，有点痒，他在轻微地打着哆嗦。我焦躁起来，想拖车为什么还是不到，想这地方怎么这么荒凉到晚上一辆过路车都没有。我以为我不会着急，但他的情况开始严重起来，我摸着他的头安慰他，说那好我带你回我家，他缩在我怀里，像只小动物，安安静静，不吵也不闹。  
我没有提过的一点是，我总觉得珍荣很像猫。他像猫一样别扭，敏感，娇贵。我认为他是只纯种，得打起十二分精神，小心翼翼地伺候他。他不开心会毫无征兆地挠我一爪子，而我除了苦笑，没有别的办法。况且他现在是只生病了的猫，病猫总是会有特权的，不过他现在好像没什么力气来和我讨要特权就是了。这病气势汹汹地来，害得他不得不收起爪子和尖牙，做出个听话样子。我之前没见过病弱的珍荣，其实和他高潮的时候一样，濡湿的睫毛，泛红的脸，无力地靠着我的身体，都一模一样。这具身体开始热起来了，它短时间由冰化成火，而我捧着这团火在入秋荒郊野外的夜里，只穿了件薄薄的衬衫，却丝毫没有感觉到寒意。  
我想野战应该被记入我的黑名单，虽然它让我见到了不一样的珍荣，但是炮友的道德法则告诉我，自己的快乐不能建立在别人的痛苦之上。珍荣身体弱，我应该迁就他。我胡思乱想，思绪从首尔跑到了爪哇国，然后，拖车在我几乎忘记它时姗姗来临。  
珍荣坚持不去医院，我买了药喂给他，到后半夜他的烧终于退了下去，他很安稳地睡着了。我坐在床沿看着他，珍荣睡觉很老实，猫儿一样把身体蜷起来，只占了很小的空间。我看着被子底下他弓起的脊背，他垂在枕上汗湿的黑发，他干裂起皮的嘴唇，忽然想起老人说这样的睡姿是没有安全感的表现，我心里生出一种怜爱的情绪，不知道是作为老师，还是作为情人。我从背后抱住他，他的身体在我怀里舒展开了，珍荣小幅度地在我怀里转了个身，黑暗中我看见他闭着的眼睛，他湿热的呼吸扑在我脸上，他在讲梦话。我的名字从他嘴里吐出来，我想大概他的梦里有我。

第二天珍荣比我醒得早，准确地说我是被他推醒的。因为我无意识地干了件很不绅士的事儿，这一天我的小兄弟精神抖擞地照常升旗，很不幸地误伤了珍荣。他把我翘到他大腿根的东西扒拉下来，斜眼看着我说，你一天到晚就只想着这事儿吗。  
退烧后他脸上的红还没有褪干净，他不知道他的眼神有多么像调情，小兄弟很给面子地立正站好，我瞥见他松松垮垮的睡衣领。昨晚太忙乱，他穿的是我的睡衣，扣子散开露出雪白胸膛，还有半遮半掩的两个粉红色小点。  
我盯着它们看，它们在我的目光中颤巍巍地立起来了，我用指尖挑逗，它们反过来舔舐我，直到粉红变成深红，我才松手，低头含住它们。  
我听见珍荣的抽气声，我专心致志地舔弄他，舌尖绕着其中一枚乳头打转，连同周围白软的乳肉一同含进我嘴里。抽气声变成了呻吟，珍荣在性事中向来大方，开始他还碍于面子不肯叫出来，这面子在和我上过几次床后很快粉碎瓦解。他相当敏感，我叼着他的乳头，仿佛叼住他的要害，他从鼻腔里发出一声哼哼。珍荣有把好嗓子，他还处在尚未完全变声的阶段，声音带着少年独有的软糯，我享受他的声音，无论是带着哭腔的惊喘，还是拖腔拖调撒娇般的呻吟，对我都非常有效果。  
我能感觉到他也硬了，我圈住他胀大的性器，上下套弄着，没花多长时间他就在我手里释放了。珍荣在这方面向来定力不足。我顾忌着他是个病号，没想直接插进去。虽然朴同学时常称我为衣冠禽兽，但我还没有禽兽到欺负病人的程度。  
把腿并起来。我说。  
他很迷茫地睁大眼睛看我。我叹口气，将他翻过去，性器夹在他大腿根处。珍荣似乎不太适应这种方式，他的耳根刷地红了。我喘着气干他，他虽然害羞，腿却夹得很紧。那块儿皮肤才退了热，又重新烫起来，退烧后的珍荣身体软得很，连反抗都是软绵绵的。我似乎操了他太长时间，他不满意地挣扎起来，从喉咙里发出一声抗议，猫儿般的。我钳着他的后颈把他推回床上。珍荣的大腿根在打颤，他似乎没有力气再将我夹紧，我伸手捞了一把，那块儿地方水淋淋的，他很敏感地抖了一下。我把他翻过来，他前面也水淋淋的，性器重新立起来，龟头在兴奋地吐着水。  
我笑了一声，珍荣脸上的红几乎蔓延到脖颈，他扭过头去。我扳着他的下巴，让他看我们紧紧贴在一起的东西。他像只煮熟的虾子，还在嘴硬地骂我变态。我笑嘻嘻地盯着他，加快了手上的速度，包着他和我一起磨蹭，他忍不住蜷起腿，我知道他快要到了，恶意地用指甲剐蹭他的铃口。很快他迎来了第二次高潮，而我是第一次。  
事后我没有马上抱他去清理，我们窝在床上，白日宣淫后是光明正大地赖床。珍荣嘟嘟囔囔地埋怨我，他说他本来身上就疼，被我这么一折腾就更疼了。  
哪儿疼啊？我问他。  
他伸了伸腿，说，腿疼，这几天疼得睡不着觉。  
珍荣的小腿很细，我一只手就可以握住，我抬起他的腿，从脚踝处开始，一路按上去。  
等...等会儿。他眼睛弯起来，笑着朝后躲，想要挣开我的手，你弄得我好痒。  
你这是生长痛。我一本正经地说，得按摩才行。  
珍荣信了我的话，他极力忍着笑由我摆弄。少年的身体可真是漂亮，皮肤是珍珠白，关节是细腻的粉，连我在他身上留下的掐痕都诱人。我按着他的膝窝，缓慢地来回摩挲。他终于忍受不了地告饶，憋着一层笑出来的眼泪，用雾蒙蒙的眼睛看我，说我真的受不了啦，还是痛着好了。  
他这么一动，腿根残存的精液流下来，流到我手上，我把那片白浊伸到他嘴边，说，舔干净，我就饶了你。  
他真是听话得过分，含着我的手指很认真地吮着，好像在吮一支棒棒糖。脸上也没有他一贯的想鬼主意时的招牌表情，他舔着我的手指，表情干干净净的，清纯又放荡。我有些疑惑起来，夹着他的舌头玩弄他，这下他真的掉下泪来了，混着抑制不住流出的口津，将我的手弄得亮晶晶的。我凑过去想亲他，他躲开了。  
我还没完全好呢，小心传染了你。他说。  
我没想到这小子居然有如此细致的一面，我没想到的还有很多。生病的珍荣和往常很不一样，他比以前更容易害羞，更乖巧，我不用担心他时不时地炸毛，还能意外收获他别扭的关心。  
我很新奇，更加不想放过这样罕见的他。于是我继续放肆，手指圈着他乳肉，圈出一个鼓起的形状，一枚圆圆的小山包，顶上嵌着颗艳红的樱桃。  
你说你腿疼。那这里疼吗。我问他。他身上没多少肉，多出来的二两肉全长在屁股和胸上了，我认为它们长得很是地方，他这身体生来就是被人用的，也无怪乎那么淫荡。  
他沉默地看着我把他的胸捏出不同形状，隔一阵才小声回答说，疼的。  
这话让我几乎是立即硬了起来。我想了想，将手伸到他后面，拍拍他的屁股，小声问，珍荣啊，我进去，行不行？  
我用手指撑开穴口，湿滑的内壁很热情地挤着我，他竟然已经湿了。  
他没说话，也没动。我将这沉默当做他默示的同意。  
我掐着他腰又干了他许久，这下他是完全没有力气了，软绵绵地瘫在床上，像被煮软的面条。  
于是作为回报，我给他煮了面条，又额外加了两个蛋。  
他可能没意识到我在调侃他，也可能意识到了，只是懒得理我。  
在这个小屁孩面前我总是变得幼稚，我不知道这是好是坏。


End file.
